coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8673 (1st July 2015)
Plot Steve returns from Spain, delighted to see Rover - and also Michelle and Lloyd. David gets a letter giving him the next hearing date. Kylie’s upbeat and assures him they’re a step closer to having full custody of Max. Unable to eat or sleep, Gail’s still deeply upset over Michael. Steve finds out about Liz and Dan. Roy is a bag of nerves over his driving test. Steve’s furious to learn that Tony owns half the pub, having conned him out of his share under the guise of Travis Limited, but no one can find him. Roy gets a phone call from Cathy who’s distraught having left her handbag on the bus. He goes to her rescue. A delighted Brian finds out from Eileen that Julie and Dev’s relationship is over and that Julie has moved into No.11. Eileen warns him to stay away from her. He and Dev confront each other from opposite ends of the street in a High Noon stand-off which descends into childish threats. Steve remains livid at Tony's actions, making Liz concerned it might affect his recovery. Roy and Fiz bring Cathy back to the cafe. Cathy’s mortified to discover he missed his test for her. Michael moves out of No.11, watched by Gail. Andy and Steph offer Michael a roof over his head and he reluctantly accepts. Julie asks a comforting Brian to leave her alone. Steph tells Gail that Michael is staying with them. She feels left out of all the forgiveness. Roy and Fiz run Cathy to her road in a cab but once they have gone she walks off and doesn't enter what is supposed to be her house. Kylie can't break through David's coldness towards her. Gail approaches Michael and, pointing out he appears to have forgiven Andy, wonders if he could find it in his heart to forgive her too. He tells her he wants a divorce. Julie overhears Brian admitting he let her down but that he didn't betray her as Dev did. Liz tells Michelle she's going to play dirty with Tony and teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and smoking shelter *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve returns from Spain, and is horrified to find that Tony still owns half of the Rovers - prompting Liz to formulate a revenge plot against her ex-lover; and Julie overhears Brian and Dev arguing about which of them is the better boyfriend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,900,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Lloyd Mullaney: "It's like Fifty Shades of Grey. And I'm not talking about Michael's hair." Eileen Grimshaw: "Go on. Let it out. Today is "Have a Laugh at Eileen Day", but at midnight it stops!" --- Dev Alahan: "You are cruising for a bruising!" Brian Packham: "Are you speeding to a...bleeding?!" Dev Alahan: "You are lucky I've left my till unattended!" Category:2015 episodes